Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to managing candidate information indicating one or more candidate counterpart terminals for a communication terminal.
Description of the Related Art
With the need for reducing costs or times associated with business trips, more companies are moving towards communication systems to have communication among remotely located offices via a communication network such as the Internet or a leased line. To facilitate the process of selecting one or more counterpart communication terminals to start communication with, the user at a request communication terminal may previously generate a list of one or more candidates of counterpart communication terminals. Before starting communication, the user at the request communication terminal may easily select one or more counterpart communication terminals, from the list of candidate counterpart communication terminals being displayed.